1. Field of the Invention
An electrical connector for connecting the bare end of an insulated conductor with an electrical contact, including a connector housing containing a chamber in which are mounted a bus bar connected with the contact, and a clamping spring normally biased toward the bus bar. A retaining arrangement maintains the spring in a retained open condition spaced from said bus bar, thereby to permit the conductor bare end to be introduced into the chamber toward a clamping position adjacent the bus bar. An operating member releases the spring from its retained condition, whereby the spring biases the conductor toward electrical engagement with the bus bar.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known in the prior art to provide electrical connectors for connecting the bare end of an insulated conductor with an electrical contact by pressing the conductor into engagement with a bus bar that is connected with the contact.
However it is difficult in the known terminals to achieve good handling of the actuating element and, in particular, to achieve the opening position of the clamping spring with simple means in the disconnected state of the terminal, i.e. without a conductor, in which position a conductor can easily be inserted into, or removed from, the clamping site.
It is the object of this invention to solve this problem.